


安全感

by YuzuChupaChups



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuChupaChups/pseuds/YuzuChupaChups
Summary: 所谓安全感就是你睡醒会找我，忙完会告诉我，凡事有交代，事事有回应。爱是溺宠，是偏爱，是首选，是唯一。
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton & Peter Bonnington, Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 3





	安全感

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来的灵感2333  
> 虽然国内过完情人节了但是国外还没有2333

Lewis是被一阵手机铃声吵醒的。  
没等他把手伸出被窝，就有人接起了电话。  
看来不是他的朋友大清早的扰人清梦。  
但他隐约听到了奥地利人操着带口音的英语说出了一个熟悉的名字，但是后续的对话因为接电话的人走出了卧室而逐渐模糊。看来是又有人毛遂自荐了，明年很多车手包括他的合同就要到期了。不在围场的时候，Toto的手机要比平时忙碌得许多。  
不过他一点都不操心也不想操心，他没有可能离开梅赛德斯，戴姆勒在他破纪录前也不太可能不选择他，两个车手席位的归属也由车队决定，而前一天的庆祝活动和激烈的床上运动让他完全不想动脑，也不想离开温暖的被窝，更不要说现在的英国简直是冷得要命，即使房间里有暖气，温暖的被窝总是更吸引人的。  
没过几分钟，Lewis感觉到床的另外一边有熟悉的下陷，看来假期刚开始的某人也不想这么早就起床。  
“又有人推销自己？”  
“看来什么事情都瞒不过你。”Toto轻笑了一声，把背对着自己的人捞到了怀里。  
“明年很多人就可以换车队了，心动的人当然要早点行动，毕竟先下手为强。”Lewis挣开Toto禁锢着他的腰的双手，把身子转了过来，额头抵在那人宽厚的胸膛，水亮的眼睛半眯，满意地砸了咂嘴。  
“那你如今都还没有和其他车队接触，我可不可以理解成我刚放假又要马上开始加班了？”  
“你怎么知道我和其他车队没有接触？我上个月才和Camilleri见了面。”  
“但是你们会在那个派对上见面纯粹是因为派对的主人是你们的共同好友。”Toto知道Lewis不会去法拉利的，英国人并没有法拉利情结，“不过你就不担心戴姆勒会让我找别的车手？”  
“我想戴姆勒没有傻到不清楚是一个新科世界冠军重要还是一个即将书写新历史的冠军车手重要。”但他其实还有半截话没有说，即使Toto在车手上有别的选择，但他知道，Toto不会选别人。  
但这样的安全感并不是一直存在的。  
2014-2015，因为他和Nico之间的竞争，所以对Toto的态度不是特别亲密，只是把他当做关系比较好的同事。  
2016是他们关系最僵硬的一年，尽管他知道是因为自己刚开赛时的状态和整个赛季的运气不好加上车组人员对换以及Nico在心理防线上的加强让他丢失了车手冠军，但他做不到不怨别人。  
那一年他是真的考虑过离开梅赛德斯，但是Nico的退役打乱了所有计划，不管是Lewis的还是车队的。  
所以2017年他留在了梅赛德斯，他和Toto的谈话也修复了他俩之间本就不牢靠的关系。即使Toto和他许诺了许多，但他还是觉得不安全，仿佛生活在摩天大楼的顶层，脚下是透明的玻璃。所以那一年的他非常任性，他让车队所有人等着他开会，而自己在Toto的办公室里直播，甚至砸了Toto摆在桌上的巧克力。  
他需要用实际行动试探Toto对他的许诺到底作不作数，Toto也用实际行动证明了他是一个言而有信的人。  
2018是很艰难的一年，法拉利很快，梅赛德斯的稳定性也不够。也许是患难见真情，他们俩的关系的转折点也是这一年，他们逐渐对彼此坦诚相待，续约工作也在10个小时之内完成了。  
但Lewis并没有对Toto完全坦白，因为他带着Bono去参加了赫雷斯Superbike的测试。他知道Toto不会让他去参加，所以他和Bono是悄悄去的。  
本以为会悄无声息地去悄无声息地回，最多也就是事后被Toto苦口婆心地说教一番，结果没想到他摔车了。  
人当然没事，但是各大媒体已经把这件事情报道了个遍，Toto虽然没有公开的社交媒体账号但不意味着他没有社交媒体账号。  
Lewis做好了心理准备去面对怒火中烧又无奈的奥地利人，但他没想到过程会这么……刺激。  
当天晚上Toto就冲去了Lewis的所在地。他们一开始是在心平气和地讨论，但是不知为何吵了起来，然后也不知道是谁冲动吻了对方……总之，第二天早晨他们俩是在同一个被窝里醒来的。  
那天之后的一段时间，他们俩之间的气氛是有一点尴尬的，以至于Bono以为他俩的关系又回到了2016的状态，为此Bono还小心翼翼地和Toto道歉说自己应该提前和他说一声。  
Toto看着Bono小心翼翼地给自己道歉时觉得有一点好笑，但他随即安抚好了比赛工程师并且敲开了44号车手休息室的门，拨开了彼此之间的薄雾。  
自那以后，两人的关系回到了正常的状态，甚至比以前还要牢固。虽然他们仍然会吵得不可开交，但是因为对方给的安全感，他们从来不觉得恐慌。  
END


End file.
